From the Gloom
by Regina Baechler
Summary: Dark and dirty alleys with poor lighting, cobblestone positions one by one hand.  A feverish crowd of monsters to hunt ...  This was the world where he lived while it was human Carlisle ... This is his story


First, I hope this has been well translated, if there are errors, please let me know.  
>This story is a one shot, dedicated to all those who love Dr. Fang XDD, for all who are going sighs with Dr. Carlisle Cullen<br>The story is mine, the characters I have borrowed from S. Meyer.  
>I hope their comments<p>

Kisses

Regina Baechler

From the Gloom

Dark and dirty alleys with poor lighting, cobblestone placed one by one, hand in hand, for low-paid workers, with dirty hands and heavy, unhappy and ignorant, along which many carriages, from the most luxurious and ostentatious, to the most humble and simple, people screaming mobs of torch, shovels, and the farm labor material found by step, to be armed to the teeth yelling for the expulsion of demons, witches and sinners.  
>The moon is covered by a dense layer of clouds, does not look beyond their noses. The tumult continues its path, excited, boiling in a frenzy to see blood spilled. Make no distinction between who is innocent and who is not. In a false name of God and a false faith, blinded by religious fanaticism of the time and the fear of an image of a punishing God, hard and unforgiving, carry out the most cruel tortures vile and low, so exterminate monsters and witches who assume that work closely with Satan without knowing it, just the most intelligent and brilliant women of their society, killing those who can get them out of the gap of ignorance, and instead, leaving only a handful of stinking scum, uninformed, superstitious, unhappy and ignorant.<p>

A woman in the darkness of his home, barely lit by a few candles, goes into labor, feeling a terrible pain that cut across her stomach, putting it as hard as a rock, and passing through your lower back, making you unable to move, the contractions are intense and irregular. He is alone, her husband, an Anglican Shepherd, leads the chase of the day. Supposedly they have found the whereabouts of three witches feared since arriving in the village have brought only misery and the worst curses infer directly from them.  
>While his wife cries out loudly for help, he finds himself chasing the alleged witches, half the people to follow. Armed with axes, sticks, hoes and torches. To the rescue comes a neighbor, along with the midwife in the area. Thus, while her husband heads the hunting and shooting, leading to death, she gives way to new life that is about to arrive.<br>Each time the pain is worse. As the minutes pass, the contractions are more frequent and severe, the midwife along with other women, desperate to put the kettle on and look for clean blankets for the impending birth of new baby.  
>The mob, led by the pastor, up to the residence of witches. Knock on the door violently and incessantly, until you have knocked to the ground knocking the amount of impetuous. Inside the house, three women, two little girls for over 12 years we embrace a third, an elderly blind. The younger ones are afraid, while the old is furious. The Shepherd, with wooden cross Bible in hand, ordering them out of the precarious shelter. Smelly men, of heavy build, miserable and ignorant, take by force the young, forcing them to separate, while they were in tears and gasping, trying to prevent the inevitable. Another pair of thugs, taken by the arms to the old blind woman, forcing her to walk, causing it to fall to the floor of the mouth, the crowd laughs at this, gave him more spit and worst insults.<p>

The enraged mob led by the Shepherd, the accused carried the bridge closest to the people. There will be no trial, but if you swear salvation. The little girls, kneel on the floor, begging for mercy, never thought to read that book you never knew was prohibited to become witches. The crowd cries out for prompt execution. These women do not deserve the forgiveness of God, are sinners and witches. The same people who took them in tow, they tied the hands and feet with a huge, thick string. The old woman says nothing, but his anger is note leagues. Orcas prepare for each. The girls return to pray in vain, in their desperation, they blame themselves and confess the greatest blasphemy, believing that if they acknowledge they would spare them witches. I put the killer on your neck, simple sentences, and push the vacuum. Their bodies tremble, while sounding just broken their necks, which simply breaks arm cuffs. Young bodies do not cease to shake violently. Two innocent souls, have just been taken by a group of religious fanatics. They shout and dance for joy at this gruesome murder. It was the turn of the elderly. Pastor forced to recognize as a witch and confess his sins, that is the only way to follow the path of Christ the Savior and God his father. The old woman did not, which caused the trouble and tumult of the Shepherd. While the orca around his neck, gave him the old spit the shepherd, and I wish you the worst of curses "will have a son, very beautiful and intelligent, with your arrival, you will lose your wife. Now in its second decade of life ... your son will be the worst hell imaginable, while you, burn in hell for taking lives and souls that do not correspond to prosecute. My God will punish you of the most horrific and unimaginable for you "In response, angry, Pastor made the launch as quickly into nothingness. His mangled body left no spasms, accompanied, even the warm young bodies. 

Meanwhile, his wife was giving birth to a beautiful baby. There was a sudden, the baby was in breech position, which hindered and hampered delivery. The midwife had to accommodate the unborn within the womb, which is detached from the most acute pain cry is heard in years. The mother, lost consciousness, surrendering to the darkness. The midwife, took a sharp and irregular instrument should open the belly, to make way for baby. He managed to remove it, with immense difficulty, the child had been entangled with the umbilical cord in almost the entire length of his little body. Barely breathing, I cleaned and tried to revive. The mother was even in the unconscious, however, given the impending darkness that gave him so much stillness and peace. In the wound that was opened in the belly, began to emanate a river of blood. Unknowingly, the midwife came to lead a vital artery, the mother was dying, bleeding to death. They could not stop the bleeding. Was excessive, not coagulated. Desperate midwife, worked in the inert body and the mother. 

A crying baby out of her state, and realized that there was nothing else to do.  
>The Shepherd, arrived home after a grueling day of labor, persecutions, executions, and quick judgments. I did not understand what happened, only saw his newborn son, who had come out of time. The midwife was at the feet of the corpse of his wife, trying to explain what happened The Shepherd falls on account of the alleged witch's curse that has been released. Desperate, is located next to the cold, pale body of his wife, hugged in grief, but she does not respond, it's a limp and languid body, there is no life in the body that once was light. For the first time, had a glimpse of the consequences of their actions. Do not blame God for that, but if you took seriously the threats of the supernatural and unknown to him and the human race. <p>

The child was growing under the strict eye of his father, without pampering or displays of affection on his part. However, he had a warm heart full of love and compassion, probably inherited from his late mother.  
>It was a smart kid, often do not find answers to your questions.<br>Over time, the Shepherd, was becoming increasingly cold and distant, because as the child grew, it was more like her mother, blond hair like the sun, which owns blue eyes, bluer than the depth of oceans and more beautiful than the finest and most precious pearl oysters impractically complexion fresh, smooth and pale as snow, decorated with a faint pink in the cheeks, the result of childhood, extremely bright and intelligent, too ahead of its time, compassionate, warm, sensitive and perceptive. Definitely someone out of date.  
>His father used him with suspicion, fearing he had invoked the curse the witch, I thought maybe if your son grew under a strict and religious education, could save him from that as dark fate that a few years ago had predicted just at the time of committing a crime in the name of a false faith.<br>Often, the child afraid of his father, with their questions unanswered. I used to say, that the holy scriptures, find all your answers, because there was the voice of God embodied. It is believed that the child, but often put into question the veracity of the Bible often wondered, how could God allow such aberrations and crimes. He believed that the path of compassion and forgiveness, was the right act, to act opposite his father and his peers.  
>As he was growing up, and was leaving its round shape di child to become a young man, his compassion and forgiveness were on the rise, as well as its unparalleled beauty and outstanding intelligence. Many people in the village, he believed an angel sent by God himself in person.<p>

With each year gaining more distant and cold, became his father. This, caused a pain without understanding that permeated the depth of the warm heart of the young. However, it was more obedient son and affectionate that anyone could want, did not keep a grudge against his father's act, knew that maybe, he had his reasons for the way it was.  
>When he had been old enough, his father was recruited for the search crews. At first, it was quite a disappointment, in the eyes of his father and the opinion of the district. Do not rush to make decisions about the alleged accusations sinners or monsters. It was much more intelligent and consistent with his act. On several occasions failed to prove the innocence of women accused of witchcraft alleged, others accused of being vampires or other kinds of monsters. The villagers began to see a matrix with respect.<br>Quickly he climbed, until his father left him in charge of the raids. It was not hasty in his actions. Usually doing research before launching the prosecution and subsequent execution.  
>They lived in fear dark days.<br>Since the assumptions were not only spells of witches, if not something more roamed the streets at night. Began to appear lifeless and mangled bodies in alleys and bridges unexplained disappearance, a new plague began to whip the town, making those who suffered in bloodthirsty undead human. They were the most fearsome monsters they had seen. They went to the old books, looking for some explanation ... and for the first time ... these monsters were feared older than civilization itself. The Shepherd, recalled that the witch's curse he threw. He feared for the life of his son. Was this the kind of monster who had referred that horrible woman? If true, he would end his own life, before seeing it become such a monstrous creation of Lucifer himself.  
>Thus began a hunting. Fear, blinding reason.<p>

Every body found dead, broken and teeth marks, was burnt, as well, that he who had been bitten, was released alive (if he was) to the burning fire. The Shepherd's young son, seeing that his people were becoming more fearful, began to investigate on their own. Without even trying, he found them, saw one of these horrible demons, leaving the sewage in the darkness of a dimly lit night. Meanwhile, other groups accused of raids to anyone, the young man gave an authentic clan of vampires. Determined to give chase to these horrible and terrifying monsters, went to hunt these demons, aided by three other men. Armed with torches, ropes, gallows, cross and holy water, they headed for the sewers of the city. They waited. And they waited, the cold of the night made her feel. A thin layer of fog, you could not see clearly. And then came one. It was certainly a demon, horrible, with hands like claws, slender fingers and long nails, with the body hunched, eyes red like ruby nose wrinkled, and waving his nose, sniffing and testing the environment only by the stench.

The devil, alerted by the outpouring of the crowd that was growing, ran to alert their peers, warning in a perfect America what was predicted.  
>The young man led a chase, and pursued after him, along with his men. The creature could have left them behind to easily, but it turned and attacked them turning around. I was thirsty. Pounced on the young and wounded him, but not to defend himself against their attack. Then he took two of the men who were with the youth, killed them, extinguishing them with each suck that led to their necks. The dried, left without even a drop of blood. Slipped away, taking with him a third, leaving the young wounded and bleeding in the middle of the street. The young man realized what had happened, would become one of those dreaded demons, if discovered his father would burn alive. The survival instinct was the one that prevailed. Without knowing how, managed to crawl into the dark street to get to the basement of a house, dimly, he hid in a pile of rotten potatoes, full of worms, fly larvae, and mouse feces rodent nests. The stench was unbearable, but I sensed that nobody would look there. The pain began to feel increasingly strong. Do not know how or which way the screams silenced. It was an indescribable pain. I felt like he was burning inside. Each and every one of your vital organs felt boil. Their bones felt as if the broken one by one. It felt like a burning and stinging him throughout the body. I felt that instead of blood, running water as boiling in his veins. Never before in all his life, he felt something like this, no doubt, was the most painful and frightening for what had happened. For three days and three nights, suffered more severe pain and unbearable. All torture.<br>He managed to stay still and very quiet. He closed his eyes to focus on who should remain still and silent for most undiscovered. I could smell odors and sounds. Perceived as the rats began to move away from him, as he feared. I could hear everything from the tiny little heart of rats to the carriages passing over the city. I was in awe. I wanted to live, but not a demonic monster.  
>As the hours passed, I felt like the heat was giving, while his heartbeat began to fade. The latest irregular heartbeat, announcing the end of the long torture. The burning pain had disappeared, giving way to a superhuman strength and unparalleled. He was strong, able to smash a rock with his bare hands. She felt everything, smells, movements, sounds, everything, absolutely everything.<br>The last beat came. His heart did not sound, no sound. Had died. It was between this life and the next. He opened his eyes, his new eyes, and was simply amazed at what these details offered him had ever seen with human eyes. He awoke in the darkness, from the gloom.


End file.
